Users access database records from servers by making requests, typically via a communications network such as the Internet. The servers and/or database records may be controlled by an entity other than the person making the request.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same or similar reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.